<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feeling it all by winchestered_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659150">feeling it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again'>winchestered_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Other, Percy Jackson AU, Succulents, child of demeter jeremy, child of hephaestus michael, jeremy can talk to plants, jeremy uses they/them, michael uses ze/hir, nonbinary michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some boyf riends fluff set in a percy jackson au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feeling it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find me on twit at @mlm_eddie_k</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy sets a succulent in the cart, smiling.  They can already feel the energy that it holds, glowing in happiness at being chosen. Then they turn to Michael, humming softly as the energy from the plant glides through them. Michael looks up from hir phone to see Jeremy looking at hir.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that's just going to attract monsters, right?" Michael rolls hir eyes before responding.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean like being over camp lines doesn't?" ze says, and they shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just finish before we get caught." Michael nods.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>When they sneak back in, they set the little plant on the windowsill with the others, smiling when they feel the excited energy.</p><p> </p><p>"What are they saying?" Michael asks, laying upside down on their bed. Ze has hir head hanging over the side, and hir arms are crossed over hir chest. </p><p> </p><p>"They're happy," Jeremy says, stepping away to join Michael on the bed. They pull their knees to their chest, wrapping arms around them. Michael rolls over and sits up, joining them, hir body pressed against their side and head against their shoulder. Jeremy presses their head against Michael's.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them breathe together as one, bodies moving in sync with the other. Jeremy lets out a breath, and they wrap an arm around hir. Ze leans into the touch, face flushed. Ze turns hir face into their neck, warm breaths making them shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Then they feel hir lips pressing against their neck, and they fall back, dragging Michael with them, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I was trying to be sweet!" Ze grumbles into their chest. Jeremy places a kiss on top of hir head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," they say seriously. Michael frowns.</p><p> </p><p>ze slides up so hir head is on theirs, and Jeremy lays their head on hir chest, messing with hir jacket zipper. Ze wraps hir arms around them, humming a tune they barely recognized, but that they appreciated all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get any sleep last night?" Michael asks seriously, and Jeremy winces.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't. Kept waking up." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeremy looks up at hir.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to apologize for something you can't control." Michael avoids their eyes and places hir chin on their head.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I have to."</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy tangles their legs with hirs, dropping the subject. They didn't really want to talk about their sleeping habits anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy makes a small noise so Michael knows they're listening. What ze says next is said so tenderly that it brings tears to their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>